Plants (PvZ)
Plants are living organisms that belong to the kingdom Plantae. They obtain most of their energy from sunlight in a process called photosynthesis. They also seem to be the only things the player can defend their house with against a horde of Zombies. Plants also populate the Zen Garden. Overview There are forty-nine different plants, each with different abilities. At Night, sun is harder to come by, so fungi are usually used. Also, in Pool levels, plants must be either aquatic or planted on Lily Pads to be in the water. Plants Received When Playing Adventure Mode At the end of each level in Adventure Mode (except for the fourth and ninth level in every stage), a new seed packet of a plant is received. Once the Suburban Almanac is acquired, a humorous summary of each plant can be read as well as helpful facts about it. Plants Received From Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Once Crazy Dave's Car Keys are found, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies is unlocked and plants can be purchased. These plants, called Upgrade Plants, are the Gatling Pea, Twin Sunflower, Gloom-shroom, Cattail, Winter Melon, Gold Magnet, Spikerock and Cob Cannon. The Imitater can also be purchased from here. Projectiles To fight Zombies, certain projectiles are fired from plants. For example, Peas are fired from Peashooting Plants, Spikes are fired from Cattails and Cacti, Spores are shot from plants like Puff-shrooms, Scaredy-shrooms and Fumes are shot from Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms. Lobbed-shot plants do not fire specific kinds of projectiles, and Stars are fired from Starfruit. Lobbed-shot plants can also bypass shields and hit Snorkel Zombies while they are underwater, although they cannot hit Balloon Zombies. Note: The table below is about the damge of the projectiles. The numbers are the number of peas equivalent in damage to the projectile. Sun-Producing Plants Sun-producing plants, like Sunflowers and Sun-shrooms, are vital to Adventure Mode, Mini-games, or Survival Mode levels (but not Conveyor-Belt Levels) in order to plant plants. Each plant has a certain amount of sun that is needed in order for it to be planted. Also, the seed packets for plants have a recharge time, some of which are longer than others. Also, in Survival: Endless, upgrades cost 50 more Sun to plant for each of that particular plant on the lawn at the time of planting. Money-Producing Plants The Marigold is the main Money-producing plant, but plants in the Zen Garden also make coins. Morticulturalist Achievement To unlock the Morticulturalist achievement, all 49 plants must be acquired (including the Imitater). Plants Trivia *The mushrooms and the Spikerock are classified as plants even though mushrooms are fungi and the Spikerock is really a rock. *The plants on the Plants vs. Zombies website's character page have different images from those in the game. *All Plants blink after awhile except for the Chomper and the Flower Pot. *The Flower Pot is classified as a plant even though it is actually a craft made from clay or plastic. *The Plants v. Zombies website states that the chomper needs 175 suns to buy, instead it only requires 150. *Suprisingly, the Flower Pot also bounces. *The Grave Buster is the only plant that cannot be planted anywhere except on graves. *The Zombatar shows that plants can be edited too. But in truth only the normal zombie can be edited. *All game comercials for Plants Vs. Zombies show Pea Shooters with the back of the Repeaters. See Also *Gallery of Plants Category:Plants Category:Content